


February 17, 1999

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''You were injured first,'' Supergirl said to Amos.





	February 17, 1999

I never created Superman TAS.

''You were injured first,'' Supergirl said to Amos when he mentioned being able to defeat their current enemy.

THE END


End file.
